polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Randia
Randia is an inhabitable planet, and it is the planet that hosts most of the libertarians who were removed from Meizotere Hellas. Geography Geographically, Randia is among the driest inhabitable planet in Segmentum Asia. Randia features the lowest surface water by percentage of all the inhabitable planets in Segmentum Asia with the figure of 16.8%, and Randia's rainfall is much like the American Great Plains: sparse. However, Randia has rainy seasons, and it alone replenishes the water holes that are not supported by Randia's giant aquifers. Despite the relatively arid climate, Randia isn't poorly suited to agriculture. The land itself is generally too dry for intensive agriculture across the land, but river valleys and oases that dot the vast deserts and badlands are no less fertile than lands of more abundant planets such as Polysiton. In fact, those lands are often reasons for border friction between city-states, although this has grown less prevalent after many of the city-states united under Tropas Libre. Randia is quite rich in resources. Randia's chief mineral product is gold, boasting gold deposits that surpass larger planets such as Polysiton. Randia also boasts large iron deposits, which if scaled for planet size, is only marginally less than that of Meizotere Hellas. Randia is also among the richest in fossil fuels, for Randia has an biological history which is longer than most planets of Segmentum Asia. Randia had been home of large animals, which went extinct as the animals overgrazed the land, which resulted in the dry climate and desertification. Randia's largest body of water is the Atlantean Sea, which is around twice the size of the Gulf of Mexico and is the largest body of freshwater as well. Other bodies of water include the the Sea of Atlas, a saltwater lake and the biggest source of salt in the planet, the Titan Oasis, the largest oasis in the planet, and the Lake Apriori. Rivers branch off freshwater lakes such as the Atlantean Sea, and the Rosenbaum River is the longest river in Randia. On the upper part of the Ayn Cataract of the Rosenbaum River is the city-state of Galt's Gulch located upon. Human Geography As stated before, Randia is not as fertile as the flagship planets such as Polysiton, yet boasts one of the fastest population growth. While the Arche Hellenike chose the antisexual transhumanism, the city-states of Randia chose carnal pleasures without the potential threat of government meddling. As such, the Randian city-states generally have a more open attitude towards sexuality, which is often supported by contraceptive measures. However, the contraceptives were for those who could afford it, meaning lower classes still suffer from cycles of poverty, the physiological density of Randia is still lower than that of Earth (126.6/km2 compared to 325/km2), even considering that only 8.7% of Randia's land surface is arable. Unfortunately, the people still had the STD problems that was a problem back in the Meizotere Hellas days, so STDs remain a rampant problem especially within the lower class. The territorial issues behind the city-state of Randia encouraged some degree of urban sprawl, as to claim as much territory into the city-states as possible. However, the urban sprawl in Randia is controlled by the lack of incentive to build extensive road systems because people don't want to pay for roads. So the urbanization in Randia is often centered around mini-cities placed in some distance away from the metropolis, either close to arable lands or other sources of economic activity. Low-density suburbs do not exist purely due to the economic stratification that prevents the lower classes from seeking better housing. Plantations exist, owned by wealthy upper class people and worked by peasants, either as wage workers paid subsistence wages, or as tenants, neither a particularly empowering occupation in Randia. Mines are similar as well, in that the wealthy own them and the working conditions aren't stellar. As a land of mostly mercantile city-states, trade is a critical factor in the human geography of Randia. The salt mines created by the drying of the Sea of Atlas, as well as its large gold reserves, create a trade system similar to the trans-Saharan gold-salt trade of the post-Classical period in western Aphrike, made all more important by the lack of salt water or significant deposits of salt in most parts of Randia. City-States Given the libertarian mindset of the immigrants, the political situation of Randia was much like the pre-Eleutherian War Meizotere Hellas, where groups of people claim land and establish city-states. While some of the city-states have deviated from libertarian models, either at the very beginning as is the case of Celera or evolved out of libertarian model as the case of Bastoris, the vast majority of the city-states follow the libertarian model, and minimal government and marginal taxation often results in a very rich upper class. This tendency strengthened with the formation of the Tropas Libre federation. List of City-States Members of the Tropas Libre * Galt's Gulch - Founded by Andy Nairm and the de facto headquarter of the confederation that is Tropas Libre * Babel * Hoppeburg - Primarily consists of Germanoi * Atlantis * Athens Mercatorum * Libertine * Librejo * Castilla * Abastila * Friedrichsburg * Bastiat-Lilac * Upper Doriana * Lower Doriana * Brave Stockholm * Castelo Libre * Free York * Rosenbaumsburg * Dagnia * Gekkosville * New Firenze * Free Venetia * Libertatis Non-member City-States * Celera * Bastoris * Orvellian * New Krakow * New Antwerp